The New Girl
by Freak Out Man
Summary: This story is sooo not mary-sue. Mary-Sue is perfect, Sora, well, isn't. She's stupid, got 2 disorders, doesn't pay attention in class, and trips a lot. I might have a little more coming to her, but not a lot.


My soooo un Mary-Sue Story

Dedicated to all those people who hate mary-sue.

This will be soo un-mary-sue.

I will make sure there are no grammar or

spelling errors. (Well, there might

be a few, but now one's perfect, aye?)

Name: Sora Gittle

Age: 15 ½

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 105

Hair: Red

Eye: Green

Disorders: Eating Disorder and Bipolar

History: When she was ten her parents got a divorce and she lived with her mom. Her mom put so much pressure of Sora to be thin and beautiful, she started eating less causing her to have a eating disorder. The eating disorder led to her becoming bipolar. At night, when she's alone, she becomes suicidal.

Sora arrived to Domino City and loving every minute of it, "This place is so, like, big. Man, I'm glad mom's making me live her,". She laughed and walked into the school. There was a teacher waiting for her in front of the building.

"Sora Gittle?" The man was very nice.

"Yep, that's me," She smiled big and the teacher looked at her strangely.

He led her inside and they walked into the office. The woman at the desk handed her a uniform and she gladly took it. She changed in the bathroom and walked over to the teacher. He led her to a class. As they walked, Sora tripped and fell. She slid, about, two feet. Flipping up her mini-skirt in the process. She got up and blushed madly. She laughed and the teacher pretended to not notice. He opened the door and she followed behind him.

The other teacher looked over at her, "Class, we have a new student. Please introduce yourself," He smiled at her.

"Oh, okay," She smiled really big, "Well, I moved her from..um, what's that place called, well, it's somewhere in Africa," She laughed and everyone looked at her strangely, "But, it was nice, if that counts. Lot's of really hot guys,". She looked at the teacher and laughed.

"Nice to meet you Sora. Spit out the gum and sit in the empty seat," he half-smiled at her.

She frowned at him, "Okay,". She spit out the gum in the garbage can and walked over to the empty seat. She sat in her seat and started scribbling things on her binder.

"Ms. Gittle?" The teacher practically screamed at her, causing her to jump, "Did you hear me?"

"Huh? What? No, I didn't hear you," she seemed to not care at all.

"Please come up here and answer the question on the board,"

"Me? Fine," She got up and walked to the board. She grabbed the chalk and stared at the board. Sora took a small glance at the teacher, "Um, I don't know the answer,".

She turned around and handed the piece of chalk to the teacher. The whole class laughed at her.

"I just answered the question. If you were paying attention, you would know that," He seemed irritated.

"Oh, okay, and your point is?" She was even more confused.

"Go to the office! Maybe when you come back you'll pay a little more attention," He pointed at the door.

Sora nodded and as she started to head out the door she tripped. Again, flipping up her skirt in the process. She got up, straightened her skirt, and continued to walk out to the office.

'Man, the teacher is so, like, mean. What ever, though. I try to pretend I'm paying attention,' She sat in a chair and started to whistle.

"Go visit the principle," the woman pointed to a door.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong, man, this school, like, blows,". She walked into the principles office and sat in the chair.

"We take classroom behavior very seriously, Ms. Gittle. Not paying attention is very serious," He looked at her and put his hands on the desk.

"Oh, well, if it helps, I'm sorry," She sat up in her chair.

"No, that doesn't help. You are going to have two days of detention," His voice got firm.

Sora started to ball out her eyes. She started to scratch her left arm really hard causing her to bleed. The principle stared at her and then got up. He ran over to her and forced her hands off of her and onto the chair.

"Ms. Gittle, calm yourself. You will go to detention right after you see the nurse," She nodded and he let go of her.

Sora kept her head down as she walked to the nurses office. The nurse bandaged up her arm without saying a word. Sora walked out of the nurses office and held onto her arm. A female teacher met her in front of the office. The teacher led her to a small room and opened the door for her. Sora walked inside and saw that no one was in the room.

"You will clean this room until it sparkles. I will give you another assignment when you're done," She sat on a stool with a book and watched Sora.

Sora grabbed a mop and started mopping the floor. When she was down with the room, the teacher walked up to her.

"I would usually make you go get a lunch and bring it back, but you did a good job. Go eat lunch in the cafeteria," The teacher smiled and Sora nodded.

She walked to the cafeteria and got a lunch. Then she sat in a corner of the lunchroom and stared at her food.

"Who's that girl?" a young boy looked his friend.

"She's new. She moved here from Africa," The friend seemed to laugh as he was saying it.

"Oh," The boy turned back around and continued to eat.

A boy, a little younger then Sora, walked up to her, "Hey, do you duel?"

Sora looked up, "Yeah," She continued to stare at her food.

"Do you want to duel?" He acted cocky and Sora hated when guys acted that way.

"Sure, whatever," Her voice was plane. When she came to school, her voice was perky, but now it wasn't.

She got out her deck and the boy sat in front of her, "My name's Weevil Underwood,"

"Sora Gittle," She set up her side of the field.

They drew their cards and started to play. Weevil let Sora start. She drew a card and placed one monster face down and a trap card face down. Weevil laughed and placed a card face down and ended his turn. They continued to play until...

"Yay, I won, now pay up," He stood up and held out his hand.,

"Pay?" she looked up at him.

"Yeah, you always give the other duelist something if they win," He looked at her.

"What ever," She handed him a packet of cards. He took it and ran off with his friend, "Loser,". She threw away all of her lunch and walked to detention.


End file.
